A Sailor Halloween
by sheltie
Summary: Naruto dress up as Tuxedo Mask and gets a surprise at the Halloween party.


**A Sailor Halloween**

 **By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

 **A/N: here's another Naruto Halloween oneshot. I got this idea from snake1980. So thanks for it.**

* * *

Naruto looked himself in the mirror and smiled.

"Yup, it's good" he said to himself.

There was a costume party for Halloween and Naruto decided to dress up as Tuxedo Mask. He even died his hair black to go with it. He could wash the dye out in the shower after to return his locks to the natural blond. He was wearing the black tux with tails and black pants. A crisp white shirt and on the black jacket on the lapel was a red rose. He also had the white mask that covered the eyes. He grabbed the top hat and cane though he wasn't too sure that a cane would be a good weapon to fight with. After one final check over he headed out.

/Scene Break/

The party was already going when Naruto arrived. He was curious to see what everyone was dressed up as. He saw that Shikamaru wasn't dressed in any costume and chuckled. Only Shikamaru wouldn't dress up since it'd be too troublesome. He then saw Chouji, who was dressed as Dracula then there was Kiba and he was dressed up as Gajeel from Fairy Tail. He then saw Neji was dressed as Ling from FMA. He also saw his other friends dressed up too. Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

"Hello Tuxedo Mask."

Naruto turned and blinked. Standing in front of him was Sailor Moon, but he knew that voice and it didn't him long to figure who it was even though they dressed up like Sailor Moon.

"Ino?" he asked.

"Yup, but you can call me Sailor Moon tonight" Ino said as she did the iconic pose.

"Okay, wasn't expecting this" Naruto said honestly.

"Oh come on Naruto. Plenty of girls liked to read Sailor Moon especially kunoichi since it's about girls who kick ass" Ino said.

Naruto shook his head.

"Any more Scouts I should be aware of?" he asked.

"Oh, maybe" Ino said coyly.

Naruto looked Ino up and down and saw she had her Sailor fuku exactly the same as Sailor Moon. She even did her hair up in the exact same hairstyle along with the ornaments that went in the hair.

"How did you get your hair to get like that?" he asked.

"Most is real like the buns, which I had Tenten do since she always does her hair up like that so she'd be the expert. The rest are extensions though. No way is my hair is long enough to do that" Ino said as she played with the two long locks of blond hair that extended from the twin buns.

Naruto nodded.

"You did well making your costume" Ino commented.

"Heh yeah, a thing I picked up living alone. I had to learn to patch my own clothes and that made me learn how to sew" Naruto said.

"You are so full of surprises aren't you" Ino said.

"Konoha's #1 Unpredictable ninja, at your service" Naruto said bowing keeping his top hat on.

"So this where you are Sailor Moon."

Naruto turned and blinked. Standing there was Sailor Jupiter.

"Tenten" he said recognizing the voice of the newly arrived Sailor Scout.

"Right in one, Tuxedo Mask" Tenten said.

Naruto saw that just like Ino, Tenten's Jupiter outfit was exactly like the outfit in the show minus the height since Tenten wasn't as tall as Sailor Jupiter. That also meant Tenten's hair wasn't in its trademark buns, but in a single ponytail.

"Okay, so we got Jupiter and Moon, who else?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see" Tenten and Ino said with mysterious grins.

Naruto wasn't sure if he should be worried or not.

"Hey guys."

Naruto turned to find Mars.

"Rei?" he asked.

"Yup, but tonight I'm Sailor Mars" Rei Uchiha said.

Naruto saw Rei's Mars costume was exact like Tenten's and Ino's in the way they matched their character's outfits down to the last detail it seemed. This made him wonder if these girls had planned this or something.

"Right, now we got Mars all that's missing is Venus and Mercury" Naruto said.

"They should be along soon enough" Rei said.

"Hey there guys."

"Temari!"

Naruto was shocked to see Temari dressed as Sailor Venus. She had to use hair extensions due to her hair not being long enough. It was also quite different since Temari's hair was more of a dirty blond than a shiny blond like Venus' hair was. But everything was pretty much the same as Venus outfit wise even the red ribbon in the hair.

"It's Sailor Venus, Tuxedo Mask" Temari said.

Naruto shook his head.

 _Right, we got Temari as Venus, Rei as Mars, Tenten as Jupiter and Ino as Moon. Who's Mercury, Sakura?_ he thought.

"Forehead isn't Mercury. She didn't want to be that" Ino said reading Naruto's thoughts.

"I thought you weren't supposed to use that jutsu on me given my condition" Naruto said.

"I didn't. I do work part time in T&I so I know how to read faces and stuff. I just read yours" Ino said.

"Right, forgot about you part time gig" Naruto said. "So who is Mercury?"

"You'll see" the four Scouts said with smiles.

Naruto sighed. _They definitely had this planned, but how did they know I was going to be dressed up as Tuxedo Mask_ he thought.

"Looks like we're all together."

Naruto turned and blinked in surprise on who it was. Standing there dressed as Sailor Mercury was someone he didn't really expect.

"Sasame!"

"Hello, Naruto" Sasame said.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked surprised.

"What, aren't you happy to see me?" Sasame asked.

"Uh yeah, but I thought you'd be in Rice Country" Naruto said.

"Oh, I got an invitation to this party and thought it'd be fun to come" Sasame said.

"Oh" Naruto said.

He then looked up and down at Sasame and saw she was exactly dressed as Mercury with the short blue hair and the sailor fuku. He was curious about that given Sasame had orange hair and all.

"It's a wig" Sasame said reading Naruto's thoughts.

Naruto just nodded.

"So Moon, since we're all here isn't it time for that thing?" Temari asked.

"Hm, guess you're right. Scouts, lets go" Ino said.

"Right" the four girls said.

Naruto was quite confused then his hands were grabbed by Tenten and Rei.

"Wait, what's going on, where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"To have our own Halloween party, and you're invited" Temari said with a wink.

"A-a-a-all of you?" Naruto stuttered out as his mind connected the dots.

"Yup, something never shown in the manga" Ino said with a smirk.

Naruto and the five girls left the party and not seen til three days later when all five girls left Naruto's place all still wearing their costumes and walking funny with goofy yet totally satisfied grins on their faces.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: right, that's the end of this one. Hope you liked it. I know it's kind of short and not very descriptive in parts, but I figured that most everyone knows Sailor Moon so I didn't need to go into a lot of detail really. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
